


eyes blue like the atlantic

by iskinnedmyheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu has a long time pining, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M, Major Manga Spoilers, Smut, Tobio is such a delicious blueberry, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskinnedmyheart/pseuds/iskinnedmyheart
Summary: His eyes are so blue and Atsumu might just be going down.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	eyes blue like the atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on Tobio’s birthday but wasn’t able to finish it due to personal reasons so yeah here’s my long overdue contribution to atsukage supremacy, pls forgive me. Still in a major writer’s block so I CANNOT update my other fic, hope this one makes up for the lack of action on that. Love you guys.  
>    
> This fic contains MAJOR manga spoilers please proceed with caution!

It was year 2012. Atsumu was 16. His first time in the All-Japan youth training camp.

He heard about the team who dethroned Shiratorizawa. He heard about the genius setter of that team as well.

To say he was disappointed when he finally met the guy in person was an understatement. He was so far from the things he heard. So far from what he expected.

 _He seems very… normal._

_“They just wanted to pick someone who’s a bit crazy.”_ He heard his twin’s voice inside his head which made him winced. 

_‘Samu and his stupid thoughts_.

He allowed his gaze to linger once again to the other setter.

Kageyama was eating with the middle blocker from Shinzen High at the far side of the cafeteria. He saw the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi approached their table and said something to the setter. He was too far to hear the conversation but he saw how Chigaya Eikichi shuddered and grimaced. Despite the mask covering half of his face, he saw how Sakusa’s brows rose and a scowl appeared when Kageyama replied. Kageyama remained his stoic face while doing so. The libero from Itachiyama approached them too, likely to stop the spiker from crossing the line. The exchange stopped when Sakusa turned around and walked away, his libero chuckled, following suit.

He didn’t hear one single word, but Atsumu knows, from the reactions, that Kageyama Tobio just challenged one of the country’s top spikers without knowing it.

A smirk curved on Atsumu’s mouth. _Huh, you got some guts there kid._

He’s a quick learner, his tosses are accurate, his form is good but they don’t stir Atsumu.

_A pathetic waste of talent._ Atsumu thinks.

Atsumu approached him this time, after witnessing how the other setter nonchalantly answered the screaming and agitated Hoshiumi Kōrai. 

_Such an odd one._

“On the court, _ya are just an awful sweet goody-two-shoes_ , aren’t ya?” He said, in the most casually provoking way.

Atsumu saw how the perfectly impassive face that wasn’t even fazed by Sakusa twist into indignation. The reaction stirred something inside him. A surge of pleasure circulated throughout his body. He never thought that getting that reaction from a certain setter will make him feel this powerful. This superior.

But he masked the feeling with a smile that makes his fangirls squeal.

He approached him again after their practice match.

His lean, slightly muscular body leaning forward, emphasizing the beauty of his back and behind. He could see the supple thighs being squeeze on the floor as he stretches more. Skin gleaming with sweat and looking so soft…

_Stop it! Atsumu goddamnit you’re not here for that! But his thighs look so squishy I wonder what they would look like with red blotches and purple bruis- OH MY GOD STOP!!!_

Atsumu released a shaky breath before putting on his _natural_ smug expression, “Well? How did being a spiker feel?” He squats beside Tobio making the other tilt his head to look at him, the action flashes him the delicate neck of the teenager.

“It was fun. Your sets were really easy to hit.” The younger answered with a serious expression but the delivery sounded sincere.

Atsumu smiled with his eyes closing.

“Right?” He looks to the side with the purpose of making his next words more dramatic. “Anyone who can’t hit my tosses just sucks.”

He aims to rile up the other. He finds pleasure in doing so. But Tobio just looks at him blankly so he ends up saying that Tobio might be better at being a spiker instead, to which the younger insists he plays the right position, to which Atsumu just agreed. 

He stood up and is about to walk away, slightly satisfied with his half-success of annoying a certain someone when that certain someone shoots him a question.

“Um… Miya-san? What do you mean when you said I’m a goody-two-shoes?”

Atsumu fakes his shock even when he clearly felt a surge of satisfaction inside. 

“Exactly what it sounds like. You’re a serious, honest, and all-around good kid.”

He then went on his way while feeling the burn of someone’s gaze on his back.

_“He’s just an ordinary,”_ Atsumu told his brother when he got home.

Spring High came and he saw him again from the stands. Tobio was in the middle of their game. He was playing well as ever but it’s different. There’s something different about him that Atsumu couldn’t pinpoint. Then there was an orange boy, who jumps high and moves fast, a spring of energy that would catch you by surprise. 

_He was the person you were referring to, huh Tobio?_

His gaze turned back to the younger setter who baffled him even more. There was something. Something in his moves, something in his aura. Atsumu couldn’t figure it out and it irked him. It pestered him through the entire day like an itch he couldn’t scratch. 

They faced each other across the net on the second day of the tournament. 

He was surprised. He was confused. He was challenged. He was moved.

Tobio sets the ball with trust in his eyes. 

_Where did my goody two shoes go?_

‘Samu and he shared a look, twisted their bodies with instinct in their moves. The ball hit his palm, the force of it feels immaculate like never before and then the ball dropped... on their court. 

A whistle signaled the end of the match.

They fought hard, they did their best, but maybe they were too greedy in the end.

“See ya soon Tobio-kun.” That is what he said.

 _“I’ll crush you next time.”_ That is what he thought.

He looks over at Hinata Shoyo, lifts his arm, and points at him. “One day… I will set to ya”

_“But not before crushing ya at Interhigh, so brace yerself.”_

He turned around with hunger in his veins and vengeance in his heart.

* * *

It was months before the start of his final year. He was chosen as the captain of the team and he felt so happy he could eat ten onigiris in one-sitting. But then Osamu dropped the bomb.

“I’m going to quit playing after High School.”

Atsumu snapped his head so fast his neck almost broke.

“Ya what?!”

Osamu looked at him straight in the eye, lips in a grim line

“I am going to quit playing volleyball after we graduate High School.”

“No, ya won’t.” Atsumu hissed.

“Yes I will and ya can’t do anything about it.” Osamu rebutted with equal ferocity.

They kept glaring at each other. Neither of them showing signs of backing down.

Atsumu was the first one to look away, mumbling “Ya stupid, stupid moron… fuckin’ idiot…” as he walked away.

They didn’t talk for weeks after that. 

It was days before the start of Interhigh qualifiers when Osamu finally broke and snapped.

“Stop being so fuckin’ greedy ‘Tsumu!” The younger yelled in exasperation.

“Huh?!” Atsumu responded, barring his teeth.

“Ya are one selfish bitch!” Osamu clenched his fists, ready to fight, reflexes so tuned into fighting.

“What the hell are ya saying ya fuckin’ piece of trash?!”

The conversation went haywire as they kept spewing curses and spiteful words at each other but thankfully not resorting to any physical violence. Then suddenly, Osamu stopped. Atsumu looked at him and was surprised. The previous rage on his twin’s face was now gone and replaced with a blank expression.

“’Tsumu, quit being greedy and let me be happy for my decision.”

Atsumu shivered, still in denial of the truth. 

“Ya will never be happy without volleyball!”

“Okay then, in the future let’s see who’s happier between the two of us!” Osamu challenged him with determination in his eyes Atsumu had never seen in his entire life as his twin.

Atsumu released a deep breath, slumped his shoulders, and finally gave up.

The image of him and Osamu dominating collegiate volleyball tournaments vanishing like a smoke of a candle.

Atsumu shivered and accepted it. _Watch as the smoke vanishes into the thin air._

* * *

Atsumu didn’t saw Karasuno at the next Interhigh. Miyagi had another representative from a team named Date Tech. It was the first time he heard about the school and although their players were good, that was not enough for them to win. 

He finally saw him in that year’s Training Camp.

He got better, sets more accurate than ever, and confidence spilling over. He got better, but not enough to bring Atsumu down his knees. 

_Not a waste of talent anymore, Tobio-kun. But you’re still not worth my time._

_“He got better, still not on my level though.”_ He told his brother. 

Osamu snorts and shakes his head. _“Still so greedy ‘Tsumu. Always been greedy.”_

Atsumu saw them at the Spring High Nationals in January. They locked eyes and he promised himself he will crush them. 

“Ya know, I’m really hoping ya are ready to lose this time.”

The two looked at him with challenge and hunger in their eyes.

“No. ‘Cause we won't lose.”

Atsumu laughed.

On the court, Tobio was magnificent. No traces of weakness or being a goody-two-shoes. He commands and accommodates the spikers at the same time. He was like a different person from the same blue-eyed setter he fought in the same tournament a year ago. And Shoyo… Shoyo was faster, stronger, jumps higher. He was insatiable but very predictable. 

Atsumu was left in awe. _I guess now, you are worth my time._

But he promised himself he will crush them. And he did. He crushed them all and emerged as the champions in Spring High Nationals that year. It was exhilarating and it felt so fucking euphoric.

“Hey ‘Samu..” He called over to his twin as he looked up to the blinding lights of the arena, _“Right now, we are on top of the world.”_

“Yeah, we really are.” Osamu said, short of breath but not a single trickle of exhaustion in his blood, like his twin.

It took almost a year before he saw him again at Nationals in January. Atsumu was busy making a name in the pro league that he missed the opportunity to watch Nationals in last year’s Interhigh. Yes, the plan of entering college was ditched in the alley of his broken dreams.

Karasuno was playing against Itachiyama in the semi-finals. He saw a lot of new faces on their team, but he saw 4 familiar ones on the court, two of them he’s sure he’ll never forget. He was surprised to see the pinch server with the annoying float serves wearing the captain’s jersey number. 

He watched them earnestly, every move, every play, every point, not a single one escaped his eyes. He completely indulged himself in being a spectator this time.

They were flawless but Itachiyama was ruthless. And he witnessed Karasuno take pride as they take home the 3rd spot in the tournament.

Atsumu left the arena that day, carrying an ugly knot on his stomach.

_Oh Tobio-kun, guess I’ll be down on my knees in no time._

They face each other on the court, not even a year after he gave Atsumu the ugly knot he tried so hard to shove out of him. Tobio was now wearing the pearly white jersey of the Adlers, very different from the raven black of his Karasuno jersey. The white color compliments his skin so well and it makes the blue of his eyes stand out like never before. He got taller, body bulkier but still maintained some of his lean areas, particularly on his mid body. His waist, god that trimmed waist. 

He caught Atsumu’s attention and locks it in the cage of entrancement.

“Miya-san…” Tobio bowed. 

“Tobio-kun, ya going to bring me down on my knees this time?” Atsumu sang tauntingly. Wanting to get a reaction, any reaction, preferably annoyance or frustration from the blue-eyed that will stop the stupid pounding of his heart.

But then Tobio looked to the side which failed to hide the tinting of pink on his cheeks and muttered, “I don’t know Miya-san, but I sure won’t lose this time.” in a very soft voice.

Tobio hurriedly left after his teammates called him, bowing to Atsumu before walking away.

And Atsumu was left there, mouth gaping and thinking what the fuck was going on and why was his heart beating like shit.

They didn’t stand a chance against the Adlers. Even with Bokuto on the team, they failed to stop the force of Tobio and Ushijima together, not to mention the legend itself, Nicolas Romero.

At the end of the match, Atsumu was sure down on his knees.

It was nearing June in 2016. The hot humid air of Osaka adding burden to the exhaustion of the Black Jackals.

Atsumu was busy stretching his legs, trying to ease his sore muscles after an intense training. 

“Hey Meian-san, have ya seen the official line-up for this year’s national team?” Shion Inunaki, their libero asked. He was here before Atsumu joined the team, maybe that’s why he’s so comfortable with Meian and one of the few who have the guts to tease the stern captain.

“Yeah, this year’s team is promising. We have a few new bloods as well. That setter Kageyama from the Adlers, he’s part of the team, think he’s going to be the official setter this year.”

Atsumu snapped his head in their direction at the mention of the blue-eyed setter.

“Hmm, not surprising. I mean, he’s really good. Also, I heard he was a consistent participant in the All-Japan training camp when he was in high school. Though I wonder why-” Inunaki suddenly stopped when he saw Atsumu looking at them. Atsumu averted his eyes quickly and went back to his stretching. 

He didn’t hear them talking after.

He was looking at the very plain and very gray ceiling of his room. Contemplating whether to message a certain setter that’s bothering his mind for months now or just let fate take action and congrats him when they face each other again on the court. Not that he’s so eager to talk to the guy because who was he kidding, Tobio never left his mind ever since he met the boy. But Atsumu was too stubborn for his own good that he keeps on insisting to himself that whatever sort of attraction he feels for the blue-eyed is just the pull of rivalry because Tobio is such an annoying brat who keeps on challenging him every chance he gets.

He sighed loudly before reaching his phone on the bedside table. He scrolled til the bottom of his contacts, finding a number he got on his first All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp and saved for years even when he changed phones a couple of times _but never had the time to give any attention to it_. 

(Correction: Never dared to message him because even if Atsumu is one shameless bitch he’s still very much of a coward when it comes to initiating a conversation with someone he likes. So he resorts to posting an entire album of his face on his instagram stories and spamming various group chats where one certain blue-eyed is in hoping that certain blue-eyed will notice him and message him first. So far, that never happened even once in Atsumu’s thousand attempts in thirst trapping. So sad.)

He finds the number he really doesn’t need to find because he sure has memorized it by now and taps it. The action directs him to his phone’s messaging app. 

Now all Atsumu needs to do is swallow his fear and type a message.

_Wait, is this still his number? What if he already changed numbers a long time ago? Ah fuck, whatever!_

****

****You:** **

> congrats on going to Rio

He hit send. After a few seconds, he realized he’s not sure if Tobio knows it’s him who messaged.

> this is Atsumu, in case u havent had my number saved.

He follows up and waits for his tragic fate to come and grab him.

_What am I getting nervous about? This is just Tobio-kun anyway. Annoying, irritating, somehow amusing but still annoying Tobio-kun. It’s not like I’m talking to some President or a killer. This is just Tobio, just a blue-eyed incredible setter that will make you coo with his unintended adorableness and his cute pout and leave your jaw hanging with his beauty and your pants tight with his goddamn thighs and WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? Fuck fuck fuck…FUCK._

He dropped his phone on his chest and heaved a deep sigh.

_I’m in deep. So fucking bad._

He closed his eyes and palmed his face hoping to erase all these unwarranted thoughts in his mind when his phone suddenly ping.

He stopped. 

Breath hitched and eyes wide.

He takes his phone with trembling hands and checks the message. He taps it as fast as light when he sees the name. Body shuddering with too much delight and excitement from someone who keeps on saying he doesn’t harbor any romantic feelings toward a certain blue-eyed setter.

****Blueberry-kun:** **

> Thank you Atsumu-san.
> 
> I’ll do my best.

Atsumu stilled. His mind suddenly flooding with the reminder of why he hates this kid’s guts so bad.

_So fucking polite._

_Makes me want to crush you even more._

* * *

It was the end of a match with the Adlers winning once again. With their streak, it’s not surprising if they’re gonna take home the trophy for this season and be hailed as champions for the third straight time.

Atsumu was about to follow his teammates to the dugout when he saw Tobio talking to someone near the exit. It was a woman with short hair and the first thing he noticed was how similar their features are. The same color of hair, same shade of blue eyes, same shape of nose, same shape of face, and same plump lips.

The woman was talking animatedly with a glimmer of amazement in her eyes. Tobio was just looking at her with a small smile on his lips. Atsumu was baffled by how similar their smiles are.

_Who is this woman? Why is Tobio-who-almost-never-smile-without-looking-constipated smiling at her with his cute smile? Who is she? I need to know who is she-_

Tobio turned and caught him looking and Atsumu quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to be accused of snooping in their conversation. He was about to leave when Tobio called his name, which made him instantly stop on his tracks. He turned around and saw both of them now looking at him. The woman giving him a big grin while Tobio looks a bit…nervous?

 _Why is he nervous?_

Tobio signaled him to come closer which he did until he’s standing in front of them. Now that he got a closer look, he could see how identical their looks are. Almost like a-

“Miya-san this is my sister, Miwa-neesan.”

_Oh sister…_

“Hello, I’m Kageyama Miwa but you can call me Miwa. I’m Tobi’s big sister.” She smiles widely, small dimples popping out on her cheeks.

Miwa extends her hand which Atsumu immediately takes.

“Hello Miwa-san, I’m Miya Atsumu. It’s a pleasure to meet ya, I never knew Tobio-kun has a sister. I wasn’t aware I’ve been missing yer beauty all this time.” Atsumu drawled under half-lidded eyes, working on his fine charms that capture girls’ hearts.

Miwa giggled merrily at that. Her laugh resounding around the almost empty arena.

“Such a smooth-talker,” Miwa said, amusement evident on her face but clearly unaffected with Atsumu’s words. Atsumu straightened immediately. It’s not all the time he meets a girl who isn’t affected by his well-refined charms.

Miwa laughed a bit more before continuing, “I know you, I heard things about you.” She then sent her brother a meaningful look. Tobio regarded her with his usually stoic face but there’s a small glint of warning in his eyes, so discreet Atsumu would’ve missed if only he wasn’t looking so attentively at him.

Atsumu watched the exchange and got curious.

“Oh, I do hope they were good things.”

Miwa smirked, a teasing look on her face. Atsumu just doesn’t know who it was directed to, to him or Tobio. It tampered his composure a little. Only a little. Atsumu insisted it was only a little.

“Don’t worry, they sure were good things,” Miwa said in an assuring voice but her eyes tell otherwise.

“I’m glad then.” Atsumu gave out a strained smile.

Miwa smiled, her eyes shifting from Tobio to Atsumu a couple of times. Tobio just looked at them blankly.

Atsumu decided to take over.

“Um…what can I help you with?”

The small woman perked up, a big grin back on her lips.

“Well…it’s not exactly what you can help me with, it’s more like…what I can help you with.”

Atsumu’s brows rose. He is confused.

Miwa continued, the eagerness on her voice more evident, “You see…you guys are professional athletes now which I’m sure you’re very much aware of. And as professional athletes, especially you who is quite famous in the industry, you are always called for an interview, sometimes invited to endorse a product and appear on tv, right? I was able to watch some of your interviews. You know what, I think I actually saw one of your endorsements one time. Anyway back to what I was saying, given that you always appear on tv you are likely considered as a celebrity now so for sure your looks are veeeery important. I mean, it’s all part of the job, right?!” She ended her blabber with a bright smile that almost blinded Atsumu. 

Atsumu blinked rapidly, trying to process what the short-haired woman who has the same blue eyes he grew fond of, just said. 

He tilted his head indicting that his confusion reached its peak after Miwa’s sudden speech.

“I-I don’t think I under-”

“Your hair’s ugly.” She said, straight and short. It almost gave Atsumu a sudden stroke. 

Atsumu would have laughed if not for her sudden dropped of the smile, lips turning into a grim line. She even nodded her head several times as if answering his unspoken question of _“Are you serious?”_

Atsumu was instantly taken back to his high school years, to the constant teasing remarks from his teammates in Inarizaki. The never-failing snide comments from Osamu about his “ _awful choice for a hair color”_ and his never-ending insults of “ _you piss-haired jerk!”_. He didn’t mind them back then, he always thought his brother was just a jealous asshole who couldn’t accept that Atsumu was the better-looking twin. _Far better-looking twin_. He thought his teammates just loved to rile him. Just wanted to find something to point out against him because they couldn’t find anything ugly about him becauseAtsumu is _such a perfect human being._

But now, having someone directly call him out for it. Having someone bluntly tell him his hair is ugly. Having a complete stranger who he met not even five minutes ago, tell him his hair, his precious hair, his hair that he takes pride in, is ugly, it breaks Atsumu. It rips Atsumu’s heart. 

And for the first time in what he assumed forever, he thinks his hair is really fucking… ugly.

Miwa opened her mouth to say something again when she was cut off by a loud ring. She hastily fished her phone out of her bag and raised a finger for Atsumu to wait before walking a little further. He looks at Tobio when she finally answered the phone. The younger just sent him an apologetic smile 8that turned out looking more constipated than apologetic) before looking away. Too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. 

Miwa didn’t take long on the phone and went back to them after a minute or so. “I have an appointment to rush in.” She explained before handing Atsumu a card she plucked from her wallet. “That’s my business card. The address of my salon is there, always open except holidays. Something needs to be done to your hair, fix it or whatever. Just go to my place because we absolutely need something to do about it, okay? Don’t worry I will give you a good discount... You’re Miya Atsumu after all, it’s a pleasure.” 

Atsumu just kept looking at the card, still processing everything. He had never been caught off-guard like this in his entire life.

Miwa grabbed both of his shoulders when she didn’t get a reply. Which made Atsumu looked at her, she then squeezed them, giving Atsumu shivers all over his arms. “You’re already handsome, we just need to maximize that to its full potential so the gays will definitely fall down your feet.” She said that looking so seriously and ‘Tsumu was certainly ready to have a stroke.

Miwa gave his shoulders one final squeeze before letting go.

She went to his brother and cupped his cheeks, “Tobi, my baby, congratulations again I’m so proud of you. I want to join your team in celebration but I need to go now so I’ll just see you this weekend, okay? I love you, always take care.” She kissed him on both cheeks before strutting to the exit.

She was almost out the door when she suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Atsumu. “Think about my offer and think wisely, ‘kay? Byeee…” She waved one last time and then she was gone.

Atsumu was left there standing. Jaw hanging, bewildered and completely dumbfounded.

“She- she’s… she-”

“She’s a hair-stylist,” Tobio uttered in a small voice. 

Atsumu nodded while still looking at the spot where the woman disappeared.

“I figured that out.”

The other setter remained silent for a couple of minutes before speaking. “If it makes you feel better, she’s really good at her job. I received a lot of compliments about how I looked better after she did my hair.”

Atsumu now turned to look at the blue-eyed boy and couldn’t help but agree. Gone was the tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead. Now his hair is parted in the middle and swept to the sides framing his face beautifully. Fringe shorter, so short it’s almost nonexistent. You can now see his face better and appreciate God’s sovereign masterpiece. He looks dashing. Although Tobio being handsome is already a fact, even before with all his hideous haircut and permanent scowl. 

The scowl is still present by the way.

“How is that supposed to make me feel better Tobio-kun?” Atsumu asked, voice sweet but eyes sharp. 

Tobio wasn’t fazed at all.

”You’ll feel better when you look at your hair after my sister fixed it.” 

Atsumu looked at him incredulously. Offended and appalled.

“Atsumu-san please don’t be mad at me, but I agree with my sister. Your hair’s kind of unsightly.” 

The big devil shoots him a distorted smile and dashes off to the exit before Atsumu can retort.

Atsumu is 20 years old, going 21 after a few months. He is a mature young man. A man who has absolutely no care about the opinions of others. A man who is completely unbothered by the insults people throw his way. A man who doesn’t live by pleasing others and a man who doesn’t make impulsive decisions out of what someone says, even if that someone is his long-time crush.

Atsumu is an unbothered, unapologetic, and unaffected young gorgeous man with a very unique taste and very stylish hair.

Maybe that’s why he finds himself the next day sitting in a high-end salon, sipping his overpriced mocha latte while roaming his eyes around the intricate interior design of the place owned by none other than Miwa Kageyama, sister of none other than Tobio Kageyama.

The said woman welcomed him with huge smiles and big hugs the moment she saw Atsumu entering the door.

“You know, Tobi talks about you a lot,” Miwa says while applying something on Atsumu’s hair. Foils wrap all over his head but Atsumu endures the ghastly look in exchange for good results. And Atsumu is feeling confident he’ll get good results because Miwa sure moves with practiced ease and skilled hands. Just like his adorably pesky baby brother.

”Hmm? What does he say about me Miwa-san?” 

”Oh the usuals, that you’re an amazing setter and how he could never read where you’re going to send the toss and such…” She applies the product in the gentlest of ways and Atsumu feels like his hair is being touched by a toddler. 

_This woman knows what she’s doing._

“Woah, I am flattered someone like Tobio-kun thinks of me that way.” Atsumu deadpans while looking at the marble ceiling and occasionally closes his eyes when the sensation of Miwa’s fingers gets particularly good.

Miwa hums and continues applying for the rest of his hair.

“Oh and he always talks about how you look so attractive in court as well.” 

Atsumu chokes on his drink that stopped tasting like mocha and more like water ten minutes ago.

“What???”

Miwa only responds by looking at him through the huge mirror in front. They share a look that leaves Miwa smirking and Atsumu intrigued.

He went home that day with a serious desire of flexing his newly groomed hair and who else is the best person to suffer from Atsumu’s excessive bravado other than his twin? So he sends his brother a photo of himself winking with his tongue out and the other hand touching his now light blonde locks. 

Later that night, Atsumu checks himself out in the mirror and can’t help but think, “Fuck gays, if Tobio-kun ain't falling down his knees after seeing me I swear I’ll fucking shave my hair.”

* * *

“Hey, we have some interesting new recruits this year!” Adriah Thomas, their other middle blocker, shouted throughout the gym.

He was holding the master list for that year’s lineup. Other players immediately crowded him, all wanting to know the new additions to the team.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi? He is this year’s MVP right?” Oliver Barnes asked after skimming the paper.

“Sakusa?!!” Bokuto yelled in disbelief, his eyes glinting with excitement and… rage??

Atsumu is wide-eyed, raising his brows so high they almost touched his hairline. 

Setting the ball to Sakusa Kiyoomi? The Sakusa Kiyoomi? Hmm not bad. Atsumu feels sparks in his blood.

“Oh, we have a foreigner!” Shion squealed.

“Not exactly a foreigner because his name is Japanese,” Oliver interjected.

“But here says he was from Brazil. Hinata Shoyo? Do you guys know him? Hinata Shoyo?” Shion asked around.

Upon hearing the name, Bokuto instantly lit up and screamed “Shoyoooooooo!!!” at the top of his lungs making everybody around him cover their ears from the deafening sound.

Atsumu on the other hand has his jaw on the floor.

Atsumu went to practice the following week and the very first thing he noticed was the presence of a bright orange head bouncing up and down with a squealing overenthusiastic owl.

“After 2 years of disappearing from the radar, look who’s finally back,” Atsumu announced making the ball of energy snapped his head to him.

“Atsumu-san!!!” 

Hinata ran and lunged himself on him so suddenly while Atsumu didn’t have the right footing so they tumbled down to the floor with a loud _oof!_ Hinata on top of him.

Hinata’s laugh gets louder and Atsumu couldn’t help but join him even when his back is killing him due to their fall. While their teammates surround and watch them, finding the sight amusing. 

Hinata looks tanner and bulkier up-close. His smile is still the same blinding one Atsumu grew fond of but Atsumu can definitely sense the difference in his aura now, which gives the back of his neck chills.

“Hey, Shoyo-kun…” Atsumu spoke when the laughter subsided a bit.

Hinata raised his eyes to look at him. “Hmm?”

“We’re going to beat them all, right?” 

Shoyo’s smile got bigger and the same old glimmer of hunger and something else finally show up in his eyes.

“You bet Atsumu-san...”

* * *

“It’s so fuckin’ frustratin’ ‘Samu! I can’t seem to get it right no matter how many times I try!”

He once again whined before popping another tuna followed by a spring onion rice ball into his mouth. Flavors exploding on his tongue, courtesy of his brother’s splendid cooking and fresh rice from Kita-san’s farm. It helps him feel better but not enough to quell his anger.

“Yeah, still strugglin’ with that new serve of yers?”

Atsumu made sure to visit his brother regularly because despite never admitting it, he missed living with him so badly and not because he’s after the free food and to complain about his life as an adult just like what Osamu claimed. Well, maybe he lied about the free food because honestly, he would trade any dish from any high-end restaurants in Osaka for anything his brother cooks. Osamu is that good, but Atsumu would rather starve than say that to him.

“I don’t know why I couldn’t apply the right force with pin-point accuracy! It was always too much or too easy to receive! And then I couldn’t hit it to the spot I want, it’s so fuckin’ ahhhh- and then at the dorm everything was so fuckin’ irritating! Bokuto that guy really has a single brain cell I’m telling you, he’s always shouting and destroying things, I swear he’s gonna be the death of me one of these days! And Meian! Meian was always lecturin’ me with every single fuckin’ thing ‘Samu, every single fuckin’ thing. He’s always tellin’ me to clean my room and whatnot, I mean why the fuck would he care about my room? That’s my room! It’s my space! They should stay away from my space! Everyone was just ahhhh-” 

He ended his tirade with another mouthful of the rice ball. 

Osamu just hummed the entire time and placed another rice ball on his brother’s plate. “Eat up so you'll feel better.”

“And ‘Tsumu, ya really are a messy person. I’d suggest you tidy your room a bit so Shūgo-san will be please of ya even for a lil. Yer captain already has too much on his hands especially with Bokuto livin’ there so why don’t ya be a good boy and help him a bit.” Osamu said and scooped a generous chunk of rice to roll on his palms. Atsumu grunted in disapproval before devouring another plate of tuna.

“Hmm… it’s the weekend today, why don’t ya visit the school’s gym and practice there? Maybe that’ll help ya?”

Atsumu perked up with an excited glint in his eyes. But his face quickly fell down, “How can I enter if the place is locked?”

“Well, it’s not like I suddenly forgot how to pick locks.” Osamu drawled with his ever-present deadpan expression.

He looks over and finds the blonde sporting his signature mischievous grin. He almost laughed with great amusement but the menace suddenly snatched the unfinished rice ball in his hands.

He just shakes his head at his twin’s antics, _“Still greedy ‘Tsumu…_ ** **”****

* * *

Tokyo’s night lights are really something. They make you feel like you’re in a whole different world. 

Stepping outside the comfortable but arid confines of his hotel room to explore the city once again feels so liberating. Listening to his footsteps on the cobblestones of the sidewalk while his phone’s virtual map guides him to his destination, he remembers all the misadventures of him and ‘Samu in this magical city that makes you feel like you can do everything when nighttime arrives. The bright lights of street lamps and passing cars remind him of the times they successfully escaped Kita-san’s tight guard to go midnight strolling or sneak in a bar.

Sadly, gone was the glory of his old reckless days when he didn’t have to think much about the consequences of his actions because now he has a reputation to uphold and an image to protect. He couldn’t afford his career and all his hard work be destroyed by one measly scandal in a bar.

Also, with Osaka being half a mile away from Tokyo it was really hard to find himself in a bar, not that there are no good bars in Osaka, Atsumu just doesn’t have time to party and drink with all the practice and training. Good thing their team decided to get in Tokyo a few days early before their match with the Red Falcons to acclimate the players and settle everything. 

So now he’s here, walking into a bar Kōtarō recommended to him a day prior to their arrival in Tokyo. They even planned to go together with Shoyo but the plan was burned to ashes when Bokuto got too caught up with his late-night phone call with Akaashi that he literally screamed, “Don’t bother me when I’m talking to ‘Kaashi or I will seriously cry.” Atsumu didn’t want to try his luck. And Shoyo? Shoyo was… nowhere to be found. Atsumu was not in the mood as well to hear how fucking insane he is and receive a shit ton of lectures on how filthy bars are if he invited Sakusa. Hence why he’s alone in the middle of the night and finding ways to appease himself.

Upon entering he was instantly greeted by the blasting sound and flashing lights. Though not really an ideal place to think, he admits the atmosphere of bars gives him a bit of a relief, in some way. 

_God, I missed this._

He roamed his eyes around, the place is spacious, and considering the quality of their security and the aura of sophistication, it’s enough to say that it was a high-end bar. People are already dancing but Atsumu wasn’t in the mood for that. He goes straight to the bar area but stops on his tracks when he spots a familiar figure. He squints and tries hard to recognize the person. He perks up, nerves going haywire when he figured out who that is.

If Atsumu has to write down a list of people he might stumble upon at a bar, Tobio would not be even on the list. But here he is now, said man sitting on one of the stools at the counter. Looking his normal self. Which means as appetizing as ever even with the black hoodie and simple jeans. Although he seems out of place. He doesn’t look like he’s aware of his surroundings while his slender finger is circling the glass rim of-

_Wait, is that orange juice?_

He quickly made his way to him. 

”Well. Well. Well. Look who I found.”

The younger jumped before turning his head. A bit of his drink spilled on his hand, though he doesn’t seem to notice because his eyes stretched wide upon seeing Atsumu.

“Atsumu-san! What are you doing here?”

Atsumu snorts as he occupies the next seat, “What am I doing here? I think the better question is what are _ya_ doing here? This doesn’t seem like yer scene at all. Have ya ever been in a bar before?”

Tobio scowled and looked away. “Of course I have, what do you think of me?”

”Oh, believe me, ya don’t want to know what I think of ya.”

That made Tobio turned his head to stare at him. Atsumu winked at him before turning around and leaning against the bar top with his elbows to watch the throngs of drunk people swaying with the music.

In the dark lighting of the club, Atsumu looks like a shadow, looming and sure. He's attractive, confident, and oozing from sex appeal but Tobio still sneers at his arrogance.

”Try me.” The younger said, firm and bravely.

Atsumu just threw him a look before facing the bartender. “Negroni,” he says, the person nods then proceeds to make his drink. He looks back at Tobio, “Are ya alone here, or are ya with someone? Yer sister?”

Tobio wipes his hands with a cloth before taking a long sip of his drink. Which now that Atsumu got a closer look finds out that it’s a tequila sunrise and not just plain orange juice. 

“Do I look like I’m with someone Atsumu-san?” 

”Nah, but ya look like yer waiting for someone.” 

”It’s just your imagination."

”Mm, maybe.” Atsumu drawled. The bartender slides him his drink to which he quickly hands a few bills. “How’s Miwa nee-san by the way?” He asks after taking a sip.

Tobio raised his brow and chuckled lightly. “She’s back in Miyagi attending a friend’s wedding.”

Atsumu smiled in amusement seeing Tobio so relaxed than ever, ”What’s funny about that?” 

“Nothing. You just called my sister nee-san. That’s cute.” 

And then he giggled. _Fuck, he giggled._

"It seems like the tequila is taking effect on you Tobio-kun.” That’s when he noticed that the younger’s cheeks are flushed down to his neck. Eyes so big and so _fucking blue like the deep deep ocean enticing you to get drown in it._ “How many have you had huh? ” 

Tobio shrugs and shoots him a smile that went straight to his heart and unfortunately, down to his dick.

_God fuck Atsumu, what so turning on about a drunken lopsided smile? You fucking pig!_

He averts his eyes and takes a big gulp from his drink, the liquor burning down his throat but not enough to soften his hard-on. He tries to look at the sweaty bodies on the dance floor and forces himself to think about the number of germs these people share together with their skin rubbing from each other. If Omi-kun is here, he’ll probably have a heart attack seeing all these people sharing their filth.

“Sumu-san…” Tobio suddenly whispered his name and Atsumu was almost, _almost_ gone.

He willed himself to calm down but it didn’t help the growing bulge between his pants.

_Get a grip Atsumu! You are better than this. Why the fuck are you getting so worked up over the sound of your goddamn name?!_

He braved himself to meet the eyes that resemble the night sky, “What?”, voice strained with lust.

”What are you doing _here?_ ” The younger asked, enunciating every word slowly.

Those _goddamn blue orbs_ bewitched him to tell nothing but the truth, “My team got in Tokyo early for our match this Thursday, we’re staying in a hotel not far from here. Bokuto recommended this place for us and Shoyo to try, but they couldn’t come I didn’t want to sleep yet so I decided to go alone. Glad I saw you though.” 

After finishing his last sentence, he realized he gave out too much information and Tobio probably thinks of him weird now so he tried to hide his embarrassment by almost emptying his glass. When he looked back at Tobio, he found him staring.

”What about ya? What are _you_ doing here Tobio-kun?” 

The younger averts his eyes instead and plays with the straw of his drink. After a beat, he says in a small voice, “I don’t want to be alone.” 

Atsumu frowned, “What do you mean?”

“My sister always stays with me every weekend but she’s in Miyagi now and the apartment sounds so quiet. I- I don’t want that. I went to walk for a bit but… I don’t know how I ended up here.”

“You’re lonely,” Atsumu concluded. 

Tobio gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I guess..”

Maybe it’s the look on his eyes or maybe it’s how his voice trails off sounding so sad that twists something inside Atsumu but the feeling gave him newfound courage he never thought he had.

“Maybe you don’t have to be alone tonight.”

Tobio turns to look at him and they silently stare at each other for five straight minutes until Tobio breaks away and smiles. Atsumu bites his lip because now he’s sure they have settled on an understanding.

“How far is your place?”

”10-minute ride by cab.”

”My hotel’s just a five-minute walk from here.” Atsumu said in confidence.

“Okay..”

The combination of the rising beat, lights pulsating in his eyes, and being wonderfully drunk but not unreasonably so as he stares at a man who clearly wants him as much as he does, made Atsumu unhinged in the best way.

“Okay.”

The walk to the hotel was as silent as the cold air of Tokyo making Tobio hugged his jacket closer to his body. They arrived at the hotel and enters the lift. The ride on the elevator was silent too. Only the occasional glances they at threw each other, both weighing each other before making any move. The elevator _dings_ when they reached the right floor and Atsumu led them to his door. 

Atsumu takes out his key card and opens the door, he ushers Tobio to go inside.

Once they're through the door, Atsumu shoves Tobio against it and covers his mouth with his own. Atsumu thank the Gods that he wasn’t assigned to a roommate. They make out like that against the door, Atsumu with both hands on Tobio’s jaw, his knee pressed against his crotch. He kisses Tobio again, quick and chaste, and then hoists Tobio up over his shoulder and starts to carry him toward the bedroom. The world spins and Tobio punches his back even though his legs are already wrapping around the older’s waist because shit, Atsumu is strong and it kind of turns him on.

"Hey! Put me down!"

He didn't get a reply. Atsumu drops him on the floor when they reach the foot of the bed and Tobio struggles to steady himself. Before Tobio can get his balance back Atsumu is kissing him again, one hand on his jaw the other undoing his jeans. Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's just Tobio, but Atsumu can't ever remember being this turned on before. He doesn't do this. He doesn't go home with a guy he saw in a bar (even though Tobio is so far from being a stranger but still) and he doesn't do one-night stands. _God, shit._

Atsumu was enjoying the sweet taste of Tobio’s lips on his tongue. _Fuck is this really happening?_ Then his chest was suddenly pushed to detach their lips and create some distance. 

“Wait…” Tobio says.

Atsumu instantly stopped. Concern etched on his face. “What? Did I do somethin’ wrong?” His voice laced with worry.

“No! No... I uh…” Tobio stammered. Then let out a deep breath to calm himself. “Uh,” he strained, fidgeting with his fingers. “I’m gonna be honest, I haven’t…” Tobio meant to say that he hadn’t done this in a while but the statement died on his tongue.

A hint of panic stirred in Atsumu’s eyes. “Do not tell me you’re a virgin.” 

Not that Atsumu wouldn’t deflower a virgin, but this doesn’t seem like the right setting to do it.

“No!” Tobio exclaimed. “God, no, it’s just been a while.” He adds shyly.

Atsumu considered reassuring him with sweet words but he preferred something more physical. He drew himself close to Tobio where their faces were merely inches apart, liquored breaths blending together, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. A beat of silence came and went before Atsumu’s mouth pressed against Tobio’s. It started slow, lips tenderly touching lips over and over with a peppering of the tongue until it escalated to a more frantic state. Air escaped heavily out of their noses as their tongues danced with each other and teeth nipped at swollen flesh. They didn’t part once as Atsumu lured Tobio towards the bed. When the back of Tobio’s knees bumped against the mattress, they collapsed backward.

Tobio urgently caressed Atsumu’s body. Hands trailed up his clothed arms and fingers splayed out over his shoulder blades. Meanwhile, Atsumu’s hands traveled downwards along Tobio’s neck, chest, and ribs. Reaching his waist, Atsumu slipped his forearm under the small of Tobio’s back and hiked him up so that their hips were flushed together. In response, Tobio opened up his legs invitingly so that their swelling erections could grind through the constraints of their jeans as they devoured each other’s mouth.

Atsumu detached their lips and began nipping along Tobio’s neck, who tilted his chin up to encourage the older. Fingers combed through blonde hair as teeth grazed along the sensitive skin. Atsumu laps over the marks he created, trying to soothe the skin. He pushed Tobio’s shirt up to expose a tanned and well-sculpted abdomen and he could have groaned at the sight but opt to experimentally lick a nipple instead. That caused Tobio to make a sound that increased Atsumu’s arousal tenfold. He repeats the action to the other bud then bites lightly.

“Ah! ‘Tsumu-san...” Tobio pulls Atsumu’s hair away when the sensation gets too much. “Clothes…” The younger pants, cheeks red and pupils wide.

They make quick work of the rest of their clothes. The next moment Tobio was too gone, and he was naked from the waist down underneath the man he stumbled upon at a bar minutes ago. Not minding that he was celibate for 3 straight years. Tobio could have laughed but he was too engrossed in studying Atsumu as the setter dipped down, his muscles straining to lick Tobio’s navel. The action was so hot that Tobio couldn’t stop a moan from coming out of his lips.

Atsumu resumes his expedition south and doesn’t forget to worship Tobio’s thighs properly by biting and licking the delicate skin, making Tobio squirm. He then took Tobio’s erection in hand and pressed his tongue flat on the base of his shaft and traced a vein up to the tip. Making unbreakable eye contact the entire time, and then enveloped his mouth around it. Tobio’s legs trembled at the wet sensation of Atsumu lapping and sucking on the head, toying with it, and when he witnessed the sight of Atsumu spitting on it, Tobio lost all inhibitions. The saliva was worked along Tobio’s length with a skilled hand while Atsumu continued to pleasure the tip. The warmth was extraordinary, only getting better when Tobio was swallowed down to the root and sucked _hard_. His mouth gaped in a silent moan, back arching off the bed. One hand found Atsumu’s hair again while the other gripped the bedsheets.

“Oh my God, ‘Tsumu-san...” Tobio gasped, peering down at the mass of blonde hair bobbing up and down on his cock. The sight gets lewder when Atsumu hooked his forearms around Tobio’s thighs and spread them further apart, fingertips digging into the flesh. Tobio couldn’t remember a time where he had felt this good that it had him edging towards climax 3 minutes in.

“Stop,” he exclaimed, tapping Atsumu’s shoulder. He was released upon demand, a thick string of spit connecting them. Tobio saw the panic in Atsumu’s expression and immediately put his mind at ease. “I just don’t want to cum yet.”

Atsumu smirked then. _So fucking perfect._ “Ya can always cum again.” Thick accent dripping with hoarse lust.

“Wait, what-”

Before he could say another word, Atsumu swallowed his cock again with the same fervor, possibly even more. Pleasure mounted rapidly between Tobio’s legs until it overwhelmed him and as he had warned, he came inside Atsumu’s mouth. Eyes rolled to the back of his head and a loud moan escaped him as he rode out his orgasm. 

Atsumu swears he almost followed after witnessing the sight of Tobio climaxing.

The heat alleviated and Atsumu wiped his chin. He perched up on the balls of his feet to admire a delirious Tobio, more than pleased. He granted him a moment to regain his composure.

Atsumu then loomed over him. “Ready for round two?”

Mutely and still floating down from his high, Tobio nodded absentmindedly. Atsumu pulled away and rummaged through his bag to find a small bottle of lube and condom. Once he got them, he quickly walked back to the bed. The younger watched heedfully as Atsumu popped the cap and coated his fingers with the clear substance. Rubbing it around with his fingers to warm it up. Atsumu looked at Tobio and admired how beautiful he looks post-climax, legs still trembling a little

“Ya good?” he implored.

“I don’t know. Am I going to be?” Tobio countered giddily, staring at those slicked-up fingers.

“Trust me,” Atsumu purred above him, “yer gonna feel better than good.”

Not an ounce of doubt passed Tobio from that statement and he remained his legs parted. Atsumu cupped the underside of Tobio’s knee, gesturing him to lift his hips higher and the request was granted without protest. Tobio’s leg was squeezed reassuringly as Atsumu reached down to smear the lube on his entrance. A blush spread across Tobio’s face at the awareness of someone fondling the most private part of him. Steadily, a single finger slipped inside him and he hissed at the initial stretch. With a rolling of his wrist, Atsumu tasked himself with loosening the younger, twisting in and out repeatedly.

The tension in Tobio’s features dissipated gradually. His eyebrows slackened, his eyes fluttered shut, and a hum vibrated from his throat. Atsumu pushed in another finger. Then another. Once inside, he curled the digits up and scraped a bundle of nerves.

Tobio’s lungs struggled with breath and tears pooled in his eyes from the bliss of it all. His moans morphed into something deeper, more carnal as Atsumu stimulates that spot unrelentingly. His head dropped back and he rocked shamelessly against Atsumu’s fingers, mouth agape from so much pleasure. As he neared another orgasm, Tobio clutched Atsumu’s shoulder to contain himself. Atsumu tenderly brushed the stray pieces of hair away from the younger’s face. He doesn’t want anything obscuring him from witnessing the ethereal sight of Tobio coming undone.

“Ah, fuck,” he huffed, eyes glued to the ceiling as he tries so hard to stop himself from coming hard. “Fuck.. fuck me, fuck me please. Please 'Tsumu-san!” Tobio pleads, frantic and desperate.

Not needing to be told another time, Atsumu hurriedly positions himself, he was already leaking in anticipation. Meanwhile, Tobio appreciates his senpai’s cock. It looks exquisite. Good length, great girth. Something that would fill him to the brim and maybe tear him a bit. Well, Tobio has always like a little pain, though don’t ever tell that to Shoyo. _That kink-shaming fucker._

Atsumu grabs the lube and slicks himself up generously, wanting to make it comfortable for Tobio as much as possible. He’s hyperaware he’s not particularly small and it's been a while since Tobio had done this that properly prepping up is a must. He was about to tear the packet of condom with his teeth when Tobio reaches out and stops his hand. 

“Wait…I- I’m clean,” Tobio utters with a hint of hesitation. 

Atsumu immediately reassures him, “I’m clean too, but are you sure?”

“Yes… I wanna feel you. If that’s okay?” He looks away, cheeks so red.

Atsumu’s kind of afraid the boy will combust although he admits, his heart grew ten times big and his dick got harder after that statement

“Yeah okay, fuck baby, whatever you want.”

Atsumu runs his thumb up the underside of his cock as he regards the beauty under him for permission. Tobio took his bottom lip in his teeth in approval and with that, Atsumu secured the base of his cock with his hand then plunged himself into that tight, sweltering warmth, groaning when he was buried to the hilt. Tobio threw his head back on the pillow, gripping the bed covers so tight his knuckles turn white. 

_So beautiful. So fucking beautiful…._

There was a pause so that they could both get accustomed to each other before Atsumu rhythmically thrust himself into the body underneath him. As the tempo climbed, Atsumu seized a fistful of Tobio's supple thighs and fuck him fantastically that the bed frame crashed noisily against the wall.

"You're so tight Tobio," Atsumu says.

"Oh my god," Tobio says, his voice is shaking.

Atsumu pulls out, and for a second Tobio thinks he did something wrong, but Atsumu hikes one of his legs on his shoulder and pushes back in. The angle takes Atsumu deeper, hitting Tobio’s prostate dead on. Atsumu drives into him hard, his rhythm is unforgiving. Tobio throws his head back, exposes his neck, too close to coming to care what he looks like. He knows he's flushed down to his chest, knows that he's making really embarrassing sounds from deep in his throat. His thighs are stretched wide apart, muscles straining.

Atsumu puts a hand on his cock and says, “C’mon baby…” With that, Tobio comes with a shout, spilling between them. Atsumu makes sure to never close his eyes as he watches how Tobio’s face twists from the overwhelming pleasure. 

_God, he looks exquisite._

Atsumu feels Tobio deliberately tenses his muscles to push him into orgasm and Atsumu is a weak _weak_ man for the boy who possesses deep blue eyes, dilated and so dark they almost look black. Tobio’s post-orgasmic glow elicits Atsumu to come, letting out a long groan as he releases inside the younger. 

"Fuck baby…" Atsumu says and pulls out. His load gushing out and down Tobio’s thighs. If he didn’t just come he might do after witnessing that. 

He cleans Tobio with his own shirt, not caring if it stains. Honestly, he would be glad if it stains, it’ll serve as a reminder for the best night of his life.

Atsumu kisses Tobio’s cheek and rolls over beside him, happy and exhausted. The sheets are warm from sex, soft, and way better than the itchy low-thread count back at the Jackals’ dorm. He looks over at Tobio and sees the boy closing his eyes, looking like he could fall asleep at any moment. Atsumu’s hand caresses his back and Tobio just hums, thoroughly fucked and content.

"You're staying, then?" Atsumu asks, thinking Tobio would bolt right after although wishing so bad he won’t.

Tobio is pleasantly tired but still opens one eye and asks, “That a problem?”

“No, not at all.” Atsumu means it. He brings the boy closer to his chest and buries his nose on his hair, inhaling the blueberry scent he grew fond of.

Atsumu is 22 years old, and as he closes his eyes to sleep, he thinks he might just be dreaming all this time.

_Would I be greedy if I want to keep this dream to myself, 'Samu?_

And if his teammates saw Tobio limping out of his room the next morning, well, no one knew what happened besides the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially entitled MISTAKES LIKE THIS caused it was supposed to be angsty but yeah kind of went the other way. The end part was a bit rushed because I really wanna publish this tonight and I'm not really good with writing smut so kindly excuse my errors, anyway, Belated Happy Valentine’s everyone! May you all have peace in your hearts.
> 
> Always take care.


End file.
